A Lifetime in Paradise
by Kathisofy
Summary: Akane uses the power of the Dragon God to bring Eisen to her world in the hope that he'd find happiness there. Eisen struggles to adapt to the new surroundings and customs, but soon learns that with Akane, anywhere is a paradise. Character's personalities based on the Manga and story based on the game's open ending. Art done by me, more sketches on profile. Cover from chp 4.
1. I just know you'll find happiness!

Akane looked like and an angel, her hair blowing around her face and arms reaching out to me. I felt as If I'd seen this in a dream before. Behind her was the distant view of Kyou. The placed that i had been born and had planned to die. I had just finished the climb to the the top of Mount Funaoka overlooking the capital. We had been there just a day before to say our farewells. It was there that Akane has asked to meet me here before she left.

"Come with me Eisen." She smiled. "Come to my world."

"Why me?" I asked approaching her. "I'd only be a burden."

"No Eisen." She looked straight into my soul. So many times had I thought about leaving this world, the closest I ever came was becoming a monk. How could I abandon that though? I'd made vows, I left my worldly ways. To just leave? To just leave… I'd done that so many times before though. I'd left my old life because of the anxiety it caused me. The conflict between my brother for the throne. How easy would it for me to follow Akane to her world. Horrible memories began to flood my mind.

"Please Eisen…" She was no longer smiling. "I want to share my world with you. I just know you'll find happiness there..."

Happiness… for me? The first time I truly felt happy was when I first saw Akane awake from the cursed Koto's spell. She was so spry and full of life. She had a love for life unlike anything I'd ever seen. Akane is what made me happy. I wanted to do anything to keep that smile on her face. I had to go with her. I had to protect her. I had to make her happy no matter what. All my reasons for staying were selfish, I was a guardian. I had to follow her. I grabbed her hand. Before I knew it my body was enveloped by the wind and the world around me blurred. We moved through space, my hands firmly grasped in hers. Good bye brother, good bye Kyo. I live for Akane. I live as her guardian.

My body hit ground, Akane roughly landing on top of me. I felt another arm hit mine. In the pitch black, I heard Tenma curse.

"Ran!" He yelled. I heard him moving through long grass, picking up the arm that had landed on mine.

"Ran, wake up." Panic filled his voice.

We had landed pretty hard. It was then my eyes adjusted and I noticed that Akane wasn't moving. My heart was racing.

"Priest..ess…." I stuttered. Her eyes fluttered open. Her head on my chest. She was so light. I gave a sigh of relief trying not to think about the contours of her body on mine.

"Eisen… You came with me." She looked up and gave a light smile. Her body must have been weak from using so much of the Dragon God's power. I sat up, moving her with me. She closed her eyes again and leaned against my shoulder. I avoided looking at her, feeling my face flush. I decided to preoccupy myself with our surroundings. We were in a grove a trees, in the center was an old well. I could finally make out Tenma holding an unconscious Ran.

"Akane?! Akane, are you alright?" Tenma shouted.

"She's here with me." I replied. Akane rubbed her eyes.

"I'm… alright. I just need to rest…a bit..."

"You're here!?" Tenma quickly turned to me. I could make out a scowl on his face.

"How'd you get here!?"

"I brought him with me Tenma..." Akane grasped the ground and changed her position. "You'd better be nice to him since this is where he'll be living for now on." Tenma muttered something under his breath. I knew it was nothing friendly.

"Ran didn't take the trip very well, we've got to get help." I could hear him moving around again.

"I left my cellphone with Shimon before we left." She rubbed her eyes again with one hand.

"I wonder how long we've been gone. Maybe it's the same day we left."

"I doubt it." Tenma said hoisting Ran onto his back. "Ran was missing for three years here and said she'd been in Kyou for that same amount of time." I stood and gently helped Akane up by the arm.

"Come on, there's a hospital up that hill. I don't know how hurt Ran is but I can't lose her now." Tenma ushered us out of the clearing and we began the steep climb. We walked up the smooth stone road for a while. Large lit carts passed us quickly, pulled by some strange ghost making howling noises as it went. Fences of metal contoured the road and a sea of light shown below us. I watched as Tenma hiked his unconscious sister higher onto his back. No conversation was made as we walked. The sound of early summer crickets, our only accompaniment. One of the carts slowed when it saw us and pulled to the side of the street. A man dressed in dark clothing got out and ran to catch up with us.

"You kids shouldn't be out this late at night. Is everything alright?" he asked, his attention darting to each of us and then focusing on Ran. Tenma stopped and faced the man, looked him in the eye and without hesitation said

"No... we were kidnapped."

The earth seemed to whirl around me as the man ushered us to sit near his cart. He began to ask us questions.

"What are your names? Who are your parents? Is anyone hurt?" Tenma explained that his sister was unconscious and needed medical attention. The officer agreed and looked to Akane, asking if she was alright. She waved her hands around in defense.

"I'm alright, honest." He insisted that they take her with Ran. After conversing with Tenma a bit he turned to me asked about my parents and wanted some sort of number. I didn't understand, I kept silent and just shook my head. He took a square device from his waist and uttered numbers into it.

"We've got a group of kids that say that they were kidnapped, two males, two females. one's unconscious and needs medical attention and we better have the others checked. three match missing profiles and one that doesn't match any description." A voice came from the device, replying with more muffled numbers and intelligible speech. I could feel the anxiety build up inside my stomach. I didn't understand anything about this place, I began doubting my decision to follow Akane here. She could probably sense my fear because she grasped my hand at that moment and began to rub her thumb across my knuckles.

"It's alright," She whispered near my ear. "He's going to help Ran." I became even more anxious with her touching and whispering to me, my ears felt hot. However, it was easier to have her here with me during this. This was her world after all. This might be completely normal here… but a kidnapping? I wasn't kidnapped. I was more of a runaway than anything else. I guess… they really had been kidnapped. Akaram had brought them to my world by force. They'd been there for almost two years. I began to hear an eerie sound unlike any instrument I'd ever heard come from the top of the hill. It was then I saw the lights, Flashing red and white. The unearthly whaling became louder as a large white cart came around the corner, the source of the horrible din. The noise stopped as the cart pulled alongside the road. A man and a woman emerged from it and ran to the back, opened the doors and produced a bright orange plank. They worked with ease, placing ran onto the board and secured her with belts. Another vehicle like the first man's had arrived, this one however this one had lights like the white cart.

"I'm going with her." Tenma demanded to the woman. The man that was asking questions before put his hand on Tenma's shoulder trying to ease his stress.

"We'll follow behind them. Just come with me." Tenma turned his head to him, a fire of worry and fear in his eyes.

"I'm not losing her again. I'm going." The man looked at Akane and back at Tenma.

"I'll be taking your other friend to the hospital myself. You'll be with your sister after they've thoroughly checked her. The other will go with another officer." Tenma looked at Akane and then at me. He then agreed with the officer and followed him to the vehicle. So he was an "officer." I still didn't know what he was doing but at least he had some sort of title now. He motioned for Akane. She stood, still clutching my hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to go with him, but don't worry. We'll be back together soon." I began to panic again as her hand left mine. I watched her get into the back of the cart. It shuttered alive and then followed the larger one with Ran up the hill.


	2. You can stay with us!

"Have a seat please."

I was guided into a small room by one of the "officers." He sat at a table covered in paper, his arm warmly outstretched over them directing me where to sit. I followed his command, straitening the wrinkles of my robes as I did.

"Please don't be afraid to tell me everything that's happened to you, we're here to help." He arranged some of the papers on the table and picked one up.

"I see that you're a monk." He said referring to my clothing. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked at a paper that seemed to be a map.

"We don't have any report of a missing monk. How did you and your friends get here?" I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat clutching my knees. How much should I tell this man? I decided just to tell the truth.

"we came through a well." The man looked at me, still holding the paper. He didn't question my answer.

"Could you show me where this well was?" He held out the paper to me. His finger landing on a line that I couldn't quite decipher.

"This is where you and your friends were found. Was it near there?"

"Yes, it was just down that hill." I nodded. He took back the paper, noticing that I didn't understand how to read it.

"What about your parents? I have here that you refused to give out a phone number and parent's names." My heart began to race faster. What in the world was a "phone number?" Were all the people in this world assigned a number? do they have that instead of names? Do they have numbers and names? If I had become emperor, I would have had a head count but I wouldn't have expected them to know their number. It might be easier to keep track of my subjects though. I thought of my brother. He had been such a fantastic emperor. Much more fit for the throne than I had ever been.

My brother... I'd never see him again... Never play my flute for him and talk to him about the capital and it's people. He and Lord Tomomasa would never tease me again. All my friends at the monastery... The reality of the situation had finally hit. It's as if all these people had died. My brother... My body began to shake. The officer noticed my distress. I quickly lowered my head as I felt tears fall down my cheek.

"I... I left them." I stuttered. "I left them all... and I'll never see them again."

* * *

By the time he let me leave the room, my brain was so full of questions It hurt. I was so tired and confused. Every one in this world seemed to be running as fast as they could in every direction. How could I keep up with such a world? I noticed Akane leaving one of the rooms as well. I was about to approach her when I heard a door open and saw an officer leading a man and woman into the building. The moment the woman saw Akane she began to cry and ran to her. By then I had figured that the two of them had to be Akane's parents. Her mother embraced her roughly, whaling and shaking as she clung to her daughter.

"You're alive. Thank goodness, you're alive." Her father had joined the hug too but softer, holding both his wife and daughter. His glasses obscuring more gentle, quieter tears.

"Where have you been? What happened to you." Akane's mother looked so much like her. Small face, peach hair. Of course she was much older and had different features but you could tell that it was her mother. She let go of and placed her hands on Akane's face, one hand coarsely running through her hair and returning to the other cheek.

"You aren't hurt are you? Who did this to you?" She continued to cry, coughing a bit as she did. By now Akane had begun to cry too.

"I'll tell you guys everything." She said smiling a bit through her tears. "I don't know how much You'll believe though."

As I watched the reunion, my thoughts returned to those I had left behind. I was seeing the result of someone being missed and he pain that it caused them first hand. If I ever had a chance to return, would I receive such a welcome full of tears and embraces from those who missed me? I was so tired and overcome with emotion and regret, I could no longer stand. I backed into the wall and let gravity lead my body to the floor. I pulled my knees to my face and crossed my arms over them. What had I done? I left behind so many people. I didn't even say goodbye or explain that I was going to be alright. In a way my situation was now like Akane's had been when she entered my world. Confused, lost and unsure of everything. The officer that had asked me so many horrible questions came out of the room and saw me on the floor.

"I know you're tired." He said lowering himself to my level. "But we can't get you home until you tell us where you live and who your parents are. We don't have anywhere for you to stay till we get that information. Akane had taken notice of the conversation and ran to us cheerfully.

"You can stay with us Eisen!" She said leaning over playfully, her hands grasping her knees. The officer stood up and turned to her parents.

"I guess we could have your parents foster him for a bit until we find out more about his story." He rubbed his chin in question. "It's up to them though. I for one think it would be good for him to stay with someone he knows for now." Her parents still trying to recoup from the reunion looked at each other. Her mother shrugged.

"I guess a few days couldn't hurt." I could see where Akane's free spirit came from. Her mother must have been as much trouble as her daughter. Her father on the other hand wrinkled his brow at the idea. He looked at me, telling me with just a look that he didn't trust me in his house with his young daughter. I nodded in agreement, too tired to care about the appropriateness of the situation.

"Alright..." He sighed. Akane cheered, grabbed my hands and pulled me from the ground. She gazed into my eyes, clasping my hands in hers.

"Thank you... Priestess." I looked to the ground, avoiding her large emerald eyes.

"I'm not the Priestess of the Dragon God anymore Eisen." She said still holding my hands. "I'm just plain old Akane now."


	3. You can do it!

By the time we arrived at Akane's house the sky had started to lighten with a pink glow. It'd soon be morning. My body ached from the hard landing at the well it yearned for sleep. Her house looked like any other that lined the street. A brick wall enclosed a small patch of land in the front. The house itself was tall as if two had been stacked onto each other. We entered the front and if by magic, the room lit up as her father touched the wall. There was a step up to the main floor that consisted of more of the strange seats that I'd seen all night. Akane took off their shoes at the step and motioned for me to do the same.

"I'll go fix your bed for you Akane. It's been over a year since you've used it." Akane's father passed by us without a word and walked up the stairs.

"Oh don't mind him." Akane's mother said leading us into the main room. "He's got work in the morning. Even though this is a cause for celebration."

Akane fell onto the long seat and stretched. She then looked at me and invited me to sit next to her. I lowered my self onto and was surprised at how soft it was. I would have fallen asleep right there if it weren't for... other matters.

"I'll go set up a futon in the office for you Eisen. We'll have to have you stay in there for now." Her mother said pulling out linens from a small closet across from us. I bowed in my seat.

"I'm sorry for intruding your home, thank you again for letting me stay here in my time of need."

"Oh, no worries," She said. "it'll be an adventure."

I was about to ask her a very dire question when she turned and exited down the hallway. I was left alone with Akane, my only guide to this strange and frightening world. I clutched my legs together desperately. I couldn't believe what I was about to ask her. No humiliation I had ever endured compared to this moment.

Please, anyone but Akane. We sat in silence til I could no longer bear it.

"Priestess... I.." She cut me off, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I told you Eisen, I'm just Akane now. And you don't need to be so formal around me."

"Please forgive me... Akane..." I crossed one arm over my stomach and clutched at the side of my robes. "but I have... a question." I looked away from her.

"Are you not feeling well?"

Of course I wasn't feeling my best but that wasn't what bothered me at the moment.

"No but I..." With my other arm I instinctively combed my hair in front of my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything Eisen. I know how different my world is from yours. Believe me, I've been through this." She smiled at me, her grin digging my fluster even deeper. My face reddened with the though of how to phrase my question.

"Where would be..." As I spoke, Akane leaned closer to me.

"the most appropriate place..."

I could feel her eyes on me, just waiting to answer my question. I swallowed and finally said it.

"t-that one might... relieve them self?"

She continued to stare for what seemed like eternity, her eyes blank but still slightly smiling. It wasn't till she noticed me shuffle a bit in my seat that her face changed from one eager to help to one of complete dread. mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as she had finally understood what I had asked her. Her hands flew up to her hair and she began to look around the room in a panic. I had crossed a line and I knew that whatever was coming next would be the death of me. She grabbed the hand that was still going through my hair and pulled me to my feet. She quickly drug me down the hall that her mother had gone down and opened the door to a small room. She touched the wall and again the room lit up without candles or torches.

"Here you go." She said, trying to hold a fake friendly smile.

Her arm outstretched into the room and eyes begging for me to know what to do. All that was in there was a seat, not unlike anything that had been offered all evening. I shook my head, my eyes pleading back with hers.

"I don't..."

The fake smile dissolved back to the complete dread but this time her eyes were even wider. Her hands flew back up to her hair. She whirled around and looked down the hallway as if to call for her mother's help. She stood there a moment and eventually decided against it, looked down the other end of the hall quickly making sure no one was there, then turned back into the room. She gave a quick sigh, smacked the sides of her face and gave me a look of utmost seriousness. She walked into the room, her body as stiff as a tree and with a flick of her wrist motioned for me to follow her. We hovered over the glistening white seat and without a word she lifted the top of it and pointed to the fresh water inside. At that moment her mother walked by and glanced into the room. She saw the spectacle that was taking place and quickly continued her path down the hall, walking a little faster than she had before.

"AH MOM! WAIT! NO!" Once again Akane's hands were in her hair. She started to run after her mother, her face completely red now. She then stopped and twisted back to me.

"lever on side. press it when done. loud noise. don't be frightened. you can do it!" She lifted both of her thumbs in a motion that I assumed was meant to be encouraging and walked backwards towards the door. She grabbed the handle and slammed it as she left.

"WAIT MOM, COME BACK!" I heard her run after her mother. My attention returned to the mysterious bowl of water. Like a child I was now completely dependent on Akane and her family. Even the most mundane of tasks and natural functions were completely different and confusing. Since I was no longer a monk, I figured that it would be alright for me to feel a little bit of hatred towards this new device. I, however, was now at it's mercy.

* * *

I opened the door and looked up and down the hall, making sure Akane wasn't there. How could I look her in the face now after that embarrassing adventure. It was especially strange to me that such a room was inside the house. Not only that but that horrific sound it made. Why was it so loud. Was everything in this world possessed by Onryou?

"Oh, Eisen, I see you made it out alive." My heart skipped a beat and I jumped back a bit. Luckily it was just her mother. She sounded so much like Akane. She laughed a bit. What did she mean by "make it out alive?" IT WAS AN ONRYOU AFTER ALL!?

"I see you're not use to all this technology. Akane told me that you've never seen a toilet before. You should have seen her face. It looked a lot like yours right now." I sighed and let go of my robe.

"It seems that I'm going to be a larger burden on you and your family than I had anticipated." Her mother gave a light coo and ruffled my hair.

"Don't be like that Eisen. You're part of our family now. I said I'd take you in and that means taking care of your needs no matter what they are."

"I was sure that I had heard you say that I would only be here for a few days... I don't want to impose."

"Oh that?" She gave a small laugh. "That was just to tide over my husband. You really are welcome to stay as long as you like. You took care of my Akane after all. She said that you were like a guardian." I was trying my best to keep my eyes open and not offend this woman who was offering her very home to me.

"Ah, lets get you to bed." She lead me down the hall and to a room that had a futon on the floor.

"We'll keep you here until we find somewhere else to put you, alright?"

"Thank you again, one like me does not deserve so much kindness."

"Why not?" She said. "You're human and that's the most basic need of life. You should stop worrying about 'being a burden' so much and take it. You deserve to be happy."

"Alright." I really hadn't done much in my life to deserve happiness. All I had ever done was run away. I figured it was pointless to argue with her though.

"By the way, Akane really does like you." She smirked her hand reaching for the door. "I can see it in her eyes when she talks about you."

"What, I.."

"Goodnight, you be good now!" She turned off the light and closed the door quickly, not waiting for what I was about to say. Akane was so much like her mother. I disrobed thinking about what she had said about me deserving happiness. I lowered my aching body on the the futon and within an instant I was enveloped in it's softness. I slipped into dreams filled with Akane with her hands in her hair. Her face bright red with embarrassment.


	4. Did I do this to you?

It was late in the day when I awoke. I could see the a glint of early afternoon light through the covered window. I laid on the futon, trying to take in everything that had happened the day before. I looked around the room, noticing many new and strange things. Long wooden fence-like objects covered the wall holding bound paper. A table covered in more paper and a large black box sat under the window. By now I could feel that bruises from the fall had developed on my right shoulder and hip. My body felt so stiff, I wished I could lay there for the rest of my life. I positioned my arms underneath me and tried to lift myself. A serge of pain went through my shoulder and hip. Grunting, I laid back on the futon and tried to think of the least painful way to get up. I ran my hand through my bangs in distress. I heard footsteps come down hall and approach my room. They knocked on the door.

"Eisen, are you awake? I-its me... Akane. Can I come in?" I heard her opened the door slightly. "are you alright? It sounded like you were in pain." I gave a sigh and laid my arm over my eyes. Again my sense of appropriateness was being challenged by physical needs. It would be indecent for her to see me in my naga juban, but In this world, I was completely dependent on her.

"Forgive me Miss Akane... but I am once more in need of your help."

"What's wrong Eisen?" She came into the room and knelt down next to the futon, eyes as wide as they were the last incident.

"I'm in pain from our entrance into this world yesterday. I can't seem to raise my body by myself."

"Oh Eisen, I'm so sorry." Her eyes had change to deep worry and concern. "Here, I'll help you up." She positioned her self next to me on the futon, one arm slid underneath me, she took my hand in the other. I began to lift my self with my other elbow, Akane guiding me with her arms. More grunts of pain left my mouth as I rose. Akane replied to them with small sighs and apologies. She stopped one or two times, letting me catch my breath. I finally reached an upright position and breathed heavily, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Where does it hurt? Will you let me look at it?" Her arm was still around my back, she started to rub it back and fourth over the bruised area. Reluctantly I nodded and loosened my naga juban slightly. I let the fabric slip down my shoulders and exposed my back. Akane gasped. She brushed my hair over my shoulders and ran a finger around the outline of the giant bruise.

"Oh Eisen." she sighed, "No wonder you're in so much pain." She stood up quickly.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." She ran down the hall and within a few minutes she had returned. She knelt back down onto the futon and I felt her hold something cold up to my back.

"Hold out your hand." She said. I did so and she placed a small rounded object in it. I looked back at her questioningly.

"Swallow it, it will make the pain go away for a bit. I brought you some water too." I raised the foreign object to my mouth and tilted back my head to help swallow it hole. She handed me the water. The cool object had started to melt and small drips made their way down my back.

"were you hurt at all, Miss Akane?" I looked back at her.

"Nope," she smiled, "I'm perfectly fine. I wonder if it's because you... broke my fall..." Her eyes widened again.

"OH MY GOSH!" She raised her free hand to her mouth. "Did I do this to you? Do you have bruises on your front too!?"

Still holding the frozen object, she leaned over to look at my chest. Without a word she lifted her hand to it and began to fell around, looking for sore spots and discolored skin. Her hand glided from my chest to my stomach. I felt a rush of excitement. Without thinking I grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her from touching me. She looked up into my face, confused at why I had stopped her. Her eyes widened when she saw that my face had turned a bright scarlet. She looked to the hand that I was still holding and then back up to my face. She quickly pulled her hand from my grasp and jumped back, dropping the frozen object.

"I'M SO SORRY! I..." Her face turned the same shade of red as mine. "I wasn't meaning to... I mean I didn't want to... Please excuse me!" She got up and quickly walked out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. I sat there staring at my hand feeling completely pathetic and flustered again.

"By the way, Akane really does like you..." Her mother's words echoed in my mind. I covered my face, embarrassed at my thoughts. I heard the door to the house open.

"Akane, Eisen, I'm back." Her mother shuffled around the house a bit and finally entered the room I was in.

"my goodness Eisen. I didn't know Akane could hit that hard." She joked, referring to the large bruise. She noticed the abandoned frozen object and container of water.

"I swear, every time I leave you two alone all heck breaks loose." She leaned over, picked up the frozen object, placed it inside my naga juban, and pulled it back over my shoulders.

"Let me guess; Akane's hiding in her room embarrassed again." I nodded. Hiding my face from her.

"She probably didn't get as far as feeding you huh?" I shook my head.

"That girl couldn't keep a pet rock alive." She said taking the container of water. "I'll go make an early dinner. Something hearty to get you healed up." I nodded in agreement, a little confused at the rock statement. She began to leave the room.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be here..." I said.

"I told you to stop that Eisen." She said turning back to me. "I know most people will find this inappropriate, us having you here, but I don't care. I saw that you were in need and wanted to help, especially after everything you did for Akane." Her face sharpened.

"I know your wounds are a bit deeper than that thing on you back. It's up to you to let them heal and let others heal you." She looked right through me. "You know... it's hard seeing you be so rough on yourself. It really is." She turned and left the room.

* * *

The three of us sat at a small table and ate in silence, Akane's mother talked to us every once and a while. Akane herself would make quick glances at me and every time she did, the memory of her hand touching my chest would return. I avoided eye contact as much as I could.

"I know what would be just perfect for that bruising Eisen." Her mother looked to me. "You need a long hot bath." She looked over at Akane and gave her a slightly mischievous smile. I could see Akane shake her head and mouth the word "no" a few times. It seemed that everything that I did with Akane just made her upset. It was getting harder and harder to talk to her the more I had to rely on her.

"Alright then," her mother said getting up. "Follow me." She helped me up and lead me to a room at the end of the hall from where I was staying. Tactfully she explained how to work the water, showed me the many mixtures an liquids that I should use and began to fill the large bath.

"Is Akane mad at me?" I asked looking into the water.

"No..." she said. "She's just finally realizing that you're human. That you have flaws and things about you that aren't perfect or beautiful. She just doesn't know how to handle that information." She stopped the water and wiped her hands on her clothes.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Good luck getting in and even more luck to you getting out."With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I went over the new information and removed my clothing. Reaching my naga juban, I thought about the event that had taken place earlier that afternoon. Again, Akane's hand caressing my bare skin entered my mind. I shook my head. Now completely disrobed, I entered the smaller attached room, closing the screen behind me. After I had washed outside of the bath as instructed, I lowered my aching body into the warm water. Never in my life had water felt so good. It was like I was being cleansed from the inside out. I lifted my arm and let the steam swirl around it. How mysterious this world was. One object seemed frightening while others were welcoming and convenient. I realized that I had never thought about Akane as being flawed or having qualities that I didn't like. To me she was perfect in every way. Maybe I was blinded and needed to see who Akane really was. As a human.


	5. If you must know

While letting the bruise heal, I was confined to the "office" for most of the next day. We decieded it would be best for me to rest and move me as little as possible. Akane would bring in meals for me but said nothing as she did so, avoiding my gaze. I tried to make polite conversation but she brushed it off quickly with one word answers. Most of the day she left me alone. Instead of gazing at the ceiling for hours I decided to go through the bound paper stacked in the room on shelves. They were separated unlike the scrolls and folded paper we used for letters back in Kyou. The one I found most helpful was one that described objects and revealed their names to me. With it, I was able to deduce the names of most foreign objects that I saw in the room. What confused me though the most about these things called books was the small clean handwriting in most of them. Who would put so much effort in to delicately transcribing all of these? I read the books for most of the day, pulling out one from the other. Each one more interesting than the last.

Late in the evening I pulled out a book off the bottom shelf. It was large, bound with rings and covered in dust. This one in particular had characters on the front that I'd never seen before. I opened it and found small slips of paper that had perfectly rendered images of Akane and her family on them. As I turned the pages, I saw documentations of Akane's life. It was strange to see so many. I couldn't imagine some one drawing these. It was almost like I was looking into a mirror but not seeing my own reflection. Written above the pictures was a description of the scene, most of them being "Akane's first." I flipped through the book and as I did, I saw Akane grow. "Akane's first birthday, Akane's first step, Akane's first word." I realized that I didn't know much about her. I'd only known the priestess Akane. A divine being that had descended from the skies. I'd never thought of her doing any of these things. Quickly skipping over "Akane in the bath" one of the pictures fell out of the book and fluttered to the floor. I picked it up. More odd characters that I couldn't read were written on the back" Flipping it over, I found a picture of a long haired Akane, about the age she was now, standing with a young man with a dark expression. It wasn't Tenma or Shimon but someone completely new. She'd never mentioned anyone like him before. She had one arm hanging over his shoulder, the other on her hip with legs crossed. The man, in contrast, held tightly to his arm, legs strait and head turned to the side. They seemed to be really close. I knew she didn't have a brother. Maybe a family member. My stomach tightened at the thought of him being romantically involved with her. Her body posture was nothing like the Akane I knew though. Quite the mystery. There was a knock at the door.

"Eisen, it's just me. I'm doing a load of laundry and I need your underthings." Akane's mother entered the room without waiting for a reply. She balanced a basked on her hip and looked at me with a grin.

"I see you've discovered the books. Good for you. It's great to see you have a thirst for knowledge. Now I'll just put this here..." She noticed the book and picture I was holding. Her expression changed from her usual cheer to a look of complete emptiness. She looked at me for a while, as if she was going to say something, maybe even be angry with me. Without saying a word she put down the basket and politely took the book and picture out of my hands. She slipped the image into the book and placed it back on the bottom shelf where I had found it. She gave a deep sigh as she rose.

"I brought in some temporary clothes for you to wear for now. We'll go get you some real clothing tomorrow. Just put your things in the basket there." She didn't look at me, she kept her eyes down trying not to show any emotion. She turned to leave the room but before she could I stopped her.

"Please wait," I said with a shake in my voice. "Who was that man with Akane. I must know." She was silent for a moment and looked up at the ceiling as if to find an answer. She looked back down and spoke in calm voice.

"I know I should tell you, but it still hurts. The wound he left is still here, as deep as ever. I'd rather not make those wounds deeper." She turned to me, I could see that she was holding in a lot of pain.

"If you must know, I'd like for you to ask Akane, alright?"

"Alright." I nodded. She turned to leave again.

"Put the basket out in the hallway after you've changed. I put a note with the clothing explaining what's what... Well..." She began to close the door behind her.

"Good night Eisen."

"Good night..." I said in reply.

I heard her leave and walk up the stairs. I began work on changing into the clothing she had brought. I read the note and dressed in the loose white T-shirt" along with the new undergarments and "shorts" It was strange to say the least, having my legs and arms so exposed. It was a lot cooler and comfortable though. However, I did wonder about the decency. I put my Nagajuban and Fundoshi in the basket and placed it in the hallway. I heard footsteps return and take the basket I had put out. After I was sure that they had left, I went back to the mysterious book of pictures. Flipping through the pages, I found that she had hidden the picture behind one of her and her husband. I pulled it back out and examined it a little closer this time. Now that I was looking at the man up close, he began to look familiar. His eyes, his face shape, his expression. I got up and opened the "blinds" of the window and held the picture up next to my reflection. That's why he looked so familiar.

He looked like me...


	6. You can't please everyone, right?

"How's your back feeling today Eisen?" Akane's mother smiled to me as I walked into the sunlit kitchen.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Akane sat at the table and gave me a small coquettish smile when she saw me.

"Good morning Eisen." She said. I quietly replied with the same greeting. I was still weary of my new clothing and wondered what she thought it. She seemed a bit more relaxed than the previous day though. Maybe she'd even talk to me again. I sat down across the table from her. I had heard her mother and her talking before I came in. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew that it was about me.

"Do you feel good enough to go out an about today?" Akane's mother asked. She placed rice and pickled vegetables on the table along with a soft square food I'd never seen before. It was fun experiencing all these new things but I was unsure of how to politely eat some of it.

"Yes, I feel fine." I replied picking up the whole square with my chop sticks. The two watched as I struggled with the new food. Akane's mother gave a quiet "uh huh" of interest.

"So you've never had bread before?" She raised and eyebrow.

"This sure is getting interesting... I'm starting to think you really are from the past."

I dropped the "bread" and looked at her. What did she mean by "the past?" I was sure that I was in a completely different world.

"You're allowed to just use your hands Eisen. Like this." Akane picked up her own bread and took a bite. I did the same with mine, still afraid of being rude. Akane's mother turned to her.

"You know what? That reminds me, we've got Strawberries!"

"Are they ready to pick? It's June after all." Akane squirmed in her seat with delight.

"You'll just have to go out after breakfast and see." Her mother shrugged.

After we had finished our meal, Akane took a bowl from the kitchen, pulled me from my seat and lead me out side to a small section of tilled land in front of the house. There was an interesting variety of plants that had started growing.

"Do you grow your own food Miss Akane?" I asked confused.

"Oh no," She said waving her hand "We grow these for fun. We get our food from a market." She crouched down beside the patch

"AH! They're ready. Here Eisen, why don't you help me pick them?"

I crouched down next to her and ran my hands through the leaves looking for signs of red, occasionally going through a cottony spider web. Purplish pink stains of the little fruit appeared on my fingers as I picked. I looked at one of the little berries, examining it's skin covered in seeds.

"Close your eyes and say 'ahh'" Akane said playfully holding a strawberry. I did so and felt as she placed the tiny new fruit into my mouth. It was sweet but had a little sourness to it. It was a clean, refreshing flavor. She laughed lightly, seeing that I was savoring the fruit.

"Have you never had a strawberry before?" I shook my head.

"Oh... I guess I never did see any in Kyou. We've always had strawberries here." She placed a finger quizzically against her lips. "I wonder when strawberries were introduced. It's one of those things you don't really think about, you know?" I could see her mind begin to spin with all the things that she wanted to share with me.

"you've got to try a pineapple!" She lit up with excitement.

"I'd gratefully take anything you give me Miss Akane. Your world sure has been interesting." I said smiling. She beamed back, excited to try new foods on me.

"Hey... Eisen..." She started to say something but then suddenly stopped. She looked around the yard finally fixing her gaze at the brick wall.

"What? What's wro" She placed a soft stained finger against my lips still looking at the wall separating us from the neighboring house. I heard what sounded like women whispering on the other side of the wall. I could hear them walking around, going in and out of the house and only able to catch moments of the conversation.

"You should have heard her that night... She was wailing so loud, I couldn't sleep. I thought somebody had died."

"I would have called the police on her."

"No use, they were there all night... I bet her daughter ran away with that boy and they came back because some one found out they were minors."

"You mean the boy's living with them... in the same house!?"

"She probably made up the 'missing' thing to cover up for her daughter. That woman has always been a bit... different."

"What a shame... this was such a good neighborhood too."

I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. Not here too. I thought I had escaped all of this by leaving Kyo. Akane's eyebrows furrowed into a deep scowl. She quickly stood up. I knew that she was going to try and approach the women. I grabbed her arm and mouthed "please don't." Apparently Akane had made enough noise to stop the women from talking and retreat back into the house. Memories of the gossip that had surrounded my brother and I in Kyo filled my mind again. She looked to me and saw that I was in distress.

"They were talking about us... weren't they..." I lowed my head and stared into the bowl in my hands.

"Oh Eisen," She said softly. "They could have been talking about anyone... Plus, who cares if they were talking about us?" She crouched next to me again.

"You can't please everyone, right?" I nodded, still looking down. She placed her hands on top of mine.

"They just don't know the truth. They're trying to make sense of the whole situation... But we know the truth, and that's all that matters. We can't let people like that stop us from being happy." I looked up into her eyes. They were so deep and sincere. She really did have a love for everyone.

"Come on, We've got a big day ahead of us. Lets take these in and show mom." Once again I was pulled to my feet.

* * *

I looked up at the stacked buildings that filled the sky. Their height made me dizzy so I returned my gaze to Akane and her mother walking in front of me. There were so many people. I feared that I would be swallowed up by the wave of human bodies. My senses were overwhelmed with all the noises, sights and smells. I tried to keep up but I eventually fell behind them. Akane noticed that I had become separated and slowed down, making the people behind her a little annoyed. I caught up to her and she took my hand, making sure we wouldn't be separated again. We walked past many buildings, I wondered what many of them were. I was use to people selling their wears outside but not a single shop like that was in sight. We entered one of the buildings and to my surprise, it was filled with all sorts of clothing not unlike what I was wearing. we walked in and I gazed at the blank faced human like objects that stood on pedestals. I prayed with all my might that they would not start moving. For hours I was stuck in a small room and told to try on never ending handfuls of clothing. It continued from one place to another. One with shoes, one for trousers. I thought it would never end. The girls on the other hand where very excited about the whole ordeal. My head was pounding from walking in the heat and pushing our way through crowds.

"You look like you need a break Eisen." Akane's mother eventually said as we walked down yet another street. "Lets get something to eat and head home." I gave a prayer of thanks. It was finally over.

"I haven't had a hamburger in over a year now." Akane said stretching. "I'm just aching for junk food." Her mother laughed in agreement.

"You must have been eating some good stuff in Kyo, It looks like you lost weight while you were there." Akane gave a curt "mom!" in reply. I never did understand why she was so sensitive about weight. In Kyo, the only thing that weight indicated was how well the crops were doing. If anything more weight was a sign that it was a prosperous year. How could that be bad?

While It was fun and exciting to eat new foods earlier in the day, I was very sorry for trying the new "Junk Food" that Akane had suggested. First off, as a monk, I had not eaten any sort of meat besides fish for the past Seven or Eight years. Secondly, I had walked in the dusty hot city for most of the day and had developed a massive headache. I'm afraid to admit that the combination of things and the new food lead me to a new humiliating instance. The moment we arrived home, my body decided that it would no long have anything more to do with this "junk food." I was so ashamed. Could I go a least one day without embarrassing myself in front of Akane? It was if I was an infant stuck in an adult body. Maybe I had died during the last battle with Akuram and I was in some sort of purgatory instead of being reincarnated. Doomed to live a never ending hapless life where all I am is a burden to Akane. She helped me into the house. I was already weak from the heat and sick from the meat but vomiting made my body feel like I'd never be able to move again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I repeated again and again, leaning my body on her.

"It's okay Eisen. I should have known you couldn't handle such foods yet." She was a bit shaken up as well from witnessing my being sick. I washed out my mouth and looked into the bathroom mirror, still shaking. I was so pale in comparison to Akane. I wanted to be stronger. I had been a warrior for her in Kyo. How could I have digressed into such a dependent state. I wanted to be strong again... for Akane. But there was no Onryo to fight, no Akuram to overcome. What was here for me in this world? How could I find Happiness if I can't even take care of myself?

She helped me down on the futon and sat next to me. She then put a cold cloth on my head and started combing her fingers through my hair. She spoke so softly to me. I don't think I've ever heard he speak like that before. I looked up at her with eyes half open.

"I'm sorry that you've had such a rough time here so far Eisen." I could feel her fingers get caught in my hair every once and a while. She would start back at my forehead and run through my bangs and down to my hair on the splayed on the pillow.

"When I brought you with me... I wasn't really thinking about what would be best for you..." She looked away.

"Everything here has been so much trouble for you. I guess... I knew it would be when I decided to take you with me. I have to admit that I had... other reasons.."

I took a deep breath, trying not to fall asleep with the soft repetitive motion of her fingers.

"Why did you choose me then?" She looked into my eyes. She was more serious than she had ever been before. She bit her lip looking for a way to phrase her answer. Softly, She took off the cloth, leaned over and pressed her lips against my forehead.

"I... I wanted..." She returned upright and looked away.

"I wanted to take care of you..."

I took another deep breath. I could hardly believe what she was telling me. For the longest time I had hoped and wondered. I had to tell her how I felt. She looked back to me, the hand that had been in my hair moved down to my cheek.

"You know Eisen... you really are handsome." I placed my hand over hers, holding it against my cheek.

"Miss Akane..." I closed my eyes and mustered up the courage to tell her my feelings. However, I was so weak and dizzy from all that had happened from the day that all I could muster was

"Please, Miss Akane... take care of me..."


End file.
